Mass Effect 3: The Final Push
by reix
Summary: See what happens when everything that really happened at the end of Mass Effect 3 was just an indoctrination attempt by the Reapers. See Shepard have an ending worthy of his legacy. This story has spoilers.


**Author's Note: **There's a lot of talk about an "Indoctrination Theory" about the end of ME3. I decided to run with that in this story. I wanted a satisfying ending of sorts and I hope you all find some sort of satisfaction in this story. I know it assuaged some of my frustrations being able to write out this ending. If you have any reviews, and you would like me to respond to them, I will do so.

**EDIT 3-17: **After I published this story I noticed there are stories already similar to this, but here's my version at least. My mistake.

**EDIT 3-18: **Fixed a few mistakes and added a part to the Epilogue. Thanks also for the reviews. I thought no one was reading my story. The stats were saying I had 0 views. Still says that actually. Heck, I can't even find this story when I search for it. It's glitching apparently.

**EDIT 3-27: **Added a little more to the Epilogue again.

**Mass Effect 3: The Final Push**

**Part 1**

A figure is lying in the choked, rubble filled streets of London. The armor of this figure is damaged, but the N7 symbol can still be clearly seen. The figure takes a sudden shallow breath, and rolls over and down the pile of rubble. Shepard blankly stares at the dark sky, which is filled with smoke and the sounds of war. He grasps around him, trying to make sense of what is happening. He fumbles around and finally pulls himself up, but he then immediately falls back to the ground.

"What's… what's happening?" Shepard asks, incoherently, his eyes darting from one place to the next.

He thinks back to what happened on the Crucible. He thinks of the strange child. He thinks of his choice to destroy all synthetic life. Shepard suddenly bolts upright and frantically looks at the sky. He looks in one direction first, and then another direction, and then another, and finally there it is. The beam leading up to the Citadel is still there.

"What…?" Shepard says, his hands going up to his face, almost as if feeling he is truly there.

"Tali! Over here!" a voice yells out.

Garrus comes running over a pile of rubble and stops just short of Shepard. Shepard starts to fall backwards, but Garrus catches him.

"Shepard!" another voice yells out.

Tali comes from the same direction that Garrus had come.

"Oh Shepard… I had thought I lost you!" Tali says, overcome with elation.

"It looks like he's in shock. I wouldn't blame him." Garrus says quietly, almost to himself.

Shepard then starts spouting a list of questions, "What happened? The Crucible? Anderson? The Illusive Man?"

"Harbinger landed near the beam and started annihalting us. It looked like you were hit and then Harbinger flew off. Anderson had to retreat as Reaper ground forces pushed at them. The Crucible is still moving into position. We're going to lose if we don't get that Citadel to open. And I don't know why you're asking about the Illusive Man." Garrus explains. "We refused to abandon you though. Anderson said he had to lead his troops, but we came, and we found you."

"I had such a vivid… dream? Nightmare? I don't know what it was," Shepard tried to explain.

Tali quickly comes to a conclusion," Perhaps… Harbinger was attempting to indoctrinate you."

"That is true, Shepard, you have gone through a lot and been around a lot of Reapers. You've even killed a few of them. With my help of course. You can't deny that." Garrus adds. "Plus we heard a Reaper angrily go 'Shepard!'. It boomed across the entire sky."

"Damn it! We need to get moving then!" Shepard grunts out in frustration.

Shepard steadies himself againd and moves off towards the beam.

"Whoa! Shepard! You're in no condition to go anywhere just yet." Garrus calls after him.

"We can't back down now Garrus. We need to move now. It doesn't matter whether I live through it. I'm already prepared for that sacrifice." Shepard responds vehemently.

"Either way Shepard, at least let me scout the area ahead in our immediate vicinity."

Shepard hesitates, but then relents. Garrus moves ahead, gun at the ready. Shepard slides back down to the ground as Garrus goes out of sight.

"Keelah se'lai Shepard. You remember what that means, right? Don't you want that for yourself? Don't give up. Don't ever give up. Don't give up for your world. Don't give up for me." Tali says.

Tali reaches out and strokes Shepard on the side of the face. Shepard takes her hand and manages a half smile.

"Of course I won't give up Tali. We still need to build that house of course."

"Right, of course" Tali says with a smile in her voice.

Garrus then comes back at a jogging pace.

"Well, with the exception of the occasional Husk, nothing should be between us and that beam." Garrus reports.

"Here Shepard, take this pistol. I still have my shotgun."

Shepard takes the pistol from Tali, sharing one last look with her, and the three of them move off.

**Part 2**

The trio are all behind cover, choking on the dust scattered up into the air by the various rounds flying at and around them.

"Yeah, no one was around at all." Shepard says sarcastically.

Shepard pops out from cover and drops a Cannibal with one well placed shot.

"Hey Garrus. I'm injured, and still a better shot than you."

"Don't get cocky Shepard. We have to compare our final kill count. You were taking a nap in that nice pile of rubble so you missed some action."

Tali advances up and blasts away a few Husks running at them. Garrus uses the slight lull in the action to snipe a Marauder trying to flank them. Shepard slams another Cannibal into the ground, pulverizing its bones with the shear force of the attack and then drops another Cannibal with a few more shots.

Soon the trio are out of combat and at the beam. Garrus and Tali move forward but Shepard slows to a halt.

"Come on, Shepard. We have to hurry," Garrus urges.

"I just don't know. I don't know what to be sure about anymore. I don't know what's real. I… experienced all this already." Shepard says filled with doubt.

"Shepard, everything that's happening is real. Just focus on me. You can be sure about me," Tali says encouragingly to Shepard.

"Um, yeah. Don't forget me Shepard. You can be sure of me too." Garrus interjects.

Shepard shakes off the cloud of doubt and steps into beam that takes them up to the Citadel.

**Part 3**

The trio find themselves in dark hallway filled with the dessicated remains of various people, and the ever-diligent Keepers going about their business.

"I don't know what we'll find at the end of all this, so be ready." Shepard says.

"Always ready," Garrus and Tali say in unison.

The group move down a long hallway and eventually come to a bridge that leads across a gaping chasm filled with gear like objects constantly shifting. The group advances across this bridge without incident and climbs up a long series of steps. At the top they see a lone figure. The Illusive Man, staring out the window, seeming to be admiring his handiwork.

"I underestimated you, Shepard." The Illusive Man states. "I underestimated all of you."

Black tendrils seems to slither across Shepard's mind and the minds of his companions.

"This is-" Shepard mutters out.

"I warned you. Control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers… and of you, if necessary." The Illusive Man says.

"They're controlling him" Garrus just manages to get out.

"I don't think so, Garrus," The Illusive Man says with complete confidence.

"Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper," Shepard says.

"Have a little faith," the Illusive Man says. "When humanity discovered the mass relays… when we learned there was more to the galaxy than we imagined… there were some who thought the relays should be destroyed. They were scared of what we'd find. Terrified of what we might let it. But look at what humanity has achieved! Since that discovery, we've advanced more than the last 10,000 years combined! And the Reapers will do the same for us again. A thousand fold. But…"

The black tendrils dig deeper into Shepard's, Garrus's, and Tali's minds.

"Only if we can harness their ability to control."

Shepard turns and points his gun at Tali.

"You love the Quarian, correct?"

"No… …don't," Shepard grinds out.

"B***t, we destroy them, or they destroy us." Garrus angrily says.

"And waste this opportunity? Never," the Illusive man says with contentious conviction.

"You're playing with things you don't understand. With power you shouldn't be able to use." Shepard says.

"I… don't believe that. If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?" the Illusive Man says with a touch of hesitation.

"Because… we're not ready."

"No. This is the way humanity must evolve."

"Personally, I don't like the way you want to evolve your species. Just me." Garrus says.

"Humph. Always so sure of yourself, turian." The Illusive Man responds.

"There's always another way!" Tali yells out.

"I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty the Crucible with allow me to control them."

"And then what?" Shepard asks.

"Look at the power they wield! Look at what they can do!" The Illusive Man says as he clenches his fist.

Shepard's pulls the trigger of his pistol that is pointing at Tali, but Garrus had some how gathered enough willpower and threw himself in front of the bullet. He then laid limp on the ground. Shepard looked in horror at Garrus, but quickly temporarily swallowed his grief and focused on the Illusive Man again.

"I see what they did to you," Shepard says with contempt.

"I took what I wanted from them! I made it my own! This isn't about me or you. It's about things so much bigger than all of us." The Illusive Man almost says angrily.

"He's… wrong. Don't listen… to him," Garrus says between coughs that bring up blood.

"And who will you listen to, Shepard? A turian soldier, stuck in his own ways, ways of his own species, only able to see the world down a barrel of a gun?" The Illusive Man asks. "And what if he's wrong? What if controlling the Reapers is the answer?"

"If we destroy the Reapers, this ends today. But if you can't control them…"

"But I can!" The Illusive Man says desperately.

"Are you willing to bet humanity's existence on it?" Shepard asks.

"I know, it will work," the Illusive Man says, stumbling on each word.

"You can't, can you? They won't let you do it."

"No, I'm in control. No one is telling me what to do…"

"He's indoctrinated, Shepard." Tali says.

"No. No! The three of you, so self-righteous. Do you think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices…" The Illusive Man says with pure venom.

"You've sacrificed too much," Shepard says with what is almost pity.

"Shepard . I… I only wanted to protect humanity. The Crucible can control them. I know it can. I just…"

"It's not too late. Let us go. We'll do the rest."

"I… I can't do that Commander."

"Of course you can't… you're indoctrinated," Tali says.

"You… you'd undo everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen." The Illusive Man says as he takes a pistol from Tali's holster. He makes her go down to her knees and points the gun at her head.

"Because of you, humanity is already undone." Shepard says.

"That's not true…" The Illusive man says with utter desperation, trying to convince himself as much as Shepard.

"They have the Citadel. They've got us fighting each other instead of fighting them."

"I just need to…"

"You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted. You're still doing it because they're controlling you."

"I… they're too strong."

"You're stronger. Don't let them win. Break their hold. Don't let them control you."

"I tried, Shepard."

Shepard shakes his head. The Illusive Man sidles from foot to foot and braces himself. He then ends the control the Reapers have on him with a report from the pistol. As the Illusive Man falls dead to the ground, the black tendrils invading their minds fade away. Shepard and Tali rush over to Garrus.

"Well, you won Shepard… just like I knew you would. I said… you were born to do it." Garrus says with a smile. "And remember Shepard… when you get up there, meet me at the bar."

"You're going to have to delay that Garrus. Remember, there's no Shepard without Vakarian."

"Ah, haha. Alright… I'll stick around for the fireworks at least."

"Tali, stay with him."

Tali nods as Shepard moves to the controls of the Citadel arms. He inputs the command and the arms start to splay out and away from the main ring. A slight rumble travels through the station as the Crucible attaches itself. There is a series of shaking as the Crucible builds up power. It then releases it in a rush of power that destroys every Reaper in the vicinity of Earth. The mass effect relay then transmits this energy onto the next relay, and that transfers onto the next. Eventually, the Reapers are no more and the relays return to normal. Shepard returns to Garrus's side.

"Shepard… you said you… would be watching… us if you didn't make it. Well… I'll be watching you… Enjoy the rest of your life. You did your part. Now be… happy." Garrus says as he quietly slips away.

Shepard sits back burying his face in his hands. Tali then wraps her arms around his waist and leans on him. They sit that way a long time, just watching Earth being retaken by all the allied races.

**Part 4**

_2 Months Later_

Shepard leans against a railing that overlooks a lake, feeling the breeze on his face and just taking a slow moment. Delegates from all the races are gathered in an undisturbed patch of countryside in England. Liara stands with him.

"So you'll be going to Rannoch soon?" Liara asks.

Shepard nods.

"I'll always be your friend Shepard. I just wish…"

"You don't need to say it. I'm sorry."

"No! Don't be sorry Shepard. You and Tali deserve each other. But, ah… I'll talk to you later Shepard."

Admiral Hackett then comes up behind as Liara leaves Shepard.

"I can't emphasize the magnitude of what you did for humanity, Commander. Really, for the whole galaxy."

"I'm only what my crew made of me Admiral. Let's not forget them."

"Of course not Commander. Also, just call me Steven. I think you've earned that informality."

"Alright… Steven. Actually, I'll continue with Admiral, Admiral."

"Alright, Shepard. Some habits I guess you just can't break."

Anderson then comes up.

"Sir, Shepard. Care if I join you two?"

"You're more than welcome Anderson," Shepard replies.

"So, Commander, what you are planning to do now?" Admiral Hackett asks.

"I'm going to Rannoch sir."

"Ah, with Tali then."

Shepard nods.

"And what about you Anderson?" Hackett asks.

"I'm retiring also sir. I'm going to settle down. For real this time." Anderson replies.

"It will be regrettable to see such two fine officers as yourselves leave, but the both of you certainly deserve it. I can even sympathize, but someone needs to stick around and oversee things. You all know how it works. Now come on, Commander. Everyone is waiting for your speech."

Shepard lingers by the lake a second more and then follows. Everyone gathered then becomes quiet as Shepard steps up to the podium.

"Friends and allies, I know we want to celebrate the fact that the Reapers are dead and I perfectly understand that. I want to also, but we must remember the sacrifice of all those that died. They must not be forgotten. They are who allowed us to be here today, to celebrate the fact that the Reapers are dead. I just want to… touch on a few personal losses of my mine."

"One of my best friends, who had been with me from the very beginning, was Garrus Vakarian. He stuck with me from the very beginning. He was one of the first to believe me about the Reaper threat. I met him during his investigation on Saren, whom we all know. He left his job, the life he knew, to join me. He helped lead my team to destroy the Collector Base. And at the very end… he sacrificed himself for my happiness. I'll never forget him for that."

"Another person is Mordin Solus. He was a Salarian who helped keep the genophage viable, but in the end he made it so that is not why he will be remembered. He developed a cure for that very same genophage. He had a true, unwavering conscience that drove him to help the krogan people. At the very end he sacrificed himself to ensure that the cure for the genophage was spread all over Tuchanka."

"Next, is Thane Krios. He was Drell who suffered from Kepral's Syndrome. He however, did not allow that to hinder him. In fact, it made him stronger. It drove him to keep himself at peak proficiency at all times. He helped me destroy the Collector Base, and he sacrificed himself to stop a Cerberus assassin from killing the Salarian Councilor."

"Now, I will talk about someone who I did not always get along with, but was still regardless, my friend and ally. Her name was Jack. As a child she was experimented on by Cerberus. She eventually escaped, but she grew up bitter, angry, and alone. She gave some of herself to destroy the Collector Base, and she eventually went to Grissom Academy and helped teach students there. She then opened up and learned to care about others. I can assure you she would have sacrificed anything for her kids, and that's why she did. She charged ahead into a mass of Reaper enemies and killed dozens with her skills in biotics. This allowed her kids and several other units to escape. She died then, but I know she would have been happy with the way she went out."

"James Vega was soldier who I met when Earth was attacked. He immediately impressed me with his skills as a soldier. He was reckless, but also courageous. He had my back multiple times, and he never let me down. He was even invited to join the N7 program, an example of his skill level. He sacrificed himself to hold a key position. He and his squad refused to fall back. His refusal saved many lives."

"Lastly, this is someone who some of you may not consider a person, but he certainly is. He taught me something about what it truly means to be alive. His name was Legion, and he was a geth. He helped us from the moment he saw us, and for a reason he never told us, he wore pieces of my old N7 armor. I saw his own personality develop. At the very end, he used the word 'I', instead of the word 'We.' At the end he gained his own identity, and he immediately gave it all up to help all the others of his kind, gain individuality. I will miss him just as much any organic."

"And now you must also remember to always remain together. Remain allies, remain united. This will allow us to work cooperatively to bring in a new area of peace. Let us not let the sacrifice of our dead friends be in vain. Let us live together in peace."

Everyone in the gathering then rose and gave a thundering standing ovation.

**Part 5**

_5 Years Later_

**Tuchanka.**

What used to be a nuclear wasteland, devoid of greenery and children, has changed. Shrubs and bushes can be seen sprouting up from the wastes. Krogan children roam the streets, playing various games unique to Krogan children. Urdnot Wrex and Eve have ruled wisely over the Krogan and have guided the Krogan to lasting peace. Wrex spins much of his free time regaling his adventures with Shepard to his son, Mordin. Grunt is often an ambassador of sorts and now all Krogan respect the "tank-bred" Krogan. A monument of a Krogan, Salarian, and a Human surrounded by Reapers, now stands in the capital of Tuchanka. Shepard is inscribed upon the monument, calling upon all Krogan to follow his example, and be a hero.

**Palaven.**

With the help of the krogan, Primarch Victus has rebuilt Palaven. The streets are quiet, clear of detritus and life is returning to a semblance of normalcy. In the square of the capital city, a statue of Garrus Vakarian now stands, now a hero to his people.

**The Citadel.**

After much work, the Citadel was moved back to Widow. Admiral Hackett (much to his dismay) became the new Human Councilman and has helped humanity make much progress.

Jacob moved with his family to the Citadel. He now works in C-Sec and is a hero to his son, Shepard. He was never very good at convincing others.

Miranda also moved with Oriana to the Citadel. Using their late father's funds, they built a prosperous life for themselves.

Kasumi and Zaeed continue their lives of old and just continually take on jobs.

Joker retired from the Alliance Navy, but was allowed through special permission from Admiral Hackett to keep the Normandy. EDI of course stayed with him and she is actually actively researching a cure for brittle bone disease.

Javik did what he said and gave his comrades a proper burial. With the words," I was more than just the voice of our people. I was your avenger, your messenger, and the one who brings you victory." The last Prothean had spoken for the last time.

James Vega was given an automatic acceptance as a N7 soldier to honor his sacrifice.

Ashley Williams was promoted to Commander and quickly went on to become a well-respected Spectre, taking down multiple high-profile criminal targets such as Aria T'Loak.

Liara went back to Thessia and started to help with rebuilding using her Shadow Broker forces.

Samara continued her duties as a Justicar helping to rebuild her order. She also established a safe haven for her last remaining daughter.

**Earth**

Anderson retires and stays on Earth, moving to London. Kahlee Sanders also retires and moves in with him. They quickly become widely recognized citizens of London. Anderson eventually helps open a new military academy in London, and Kahlee goes on to oversee a newly formed class for biotics at Oxford University.

**Rannoch.**

With the help of the geth, Rannoch had transformed. Farms and cities sprung up almost what seemed to be instantaneously. The quarians were also soon able to move about with their suits if they so wished it. Rannoch had already become a true home. Shepard had moved here with Tali, quietly, without any fanfare. Tali refused any sort of high government position from the Admirals when they arrived and they went off to build a life for themselves. They eventually found a nice place by the shore.

"So, what do you think?" Shepard asks.

"It's perfect Shepard. It's just how I imagined it," Tali responds dreamily.

"And how do you like it, Garrus?" Shepard asks his child.

"It's awesome!"

"Ha, I'm glad," Shepard responds as he musses his hair.

"Now we'll get to be happy. No more Saren, Collectors, or Reapers. We'll just have us, and whatever we make of our lives." Tali says happily.

Shepard then puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close for a kiss.

The surrounding countryside is filled with beautiful country and rolling, majestic seas. This is where Shepard shall live. This is where… he will be truly happy.


End file.
